


Sex, Lies, Videotape, and a Book

by bklynleo77



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, Love, Marriage, Mistress, News Media, Politics, Post Bartlett Administration, Post-Canon, Revenge, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bklynleo77/pseuds/bklynleo77
Summary: "I know your daughter is his. I kept her out of the book on purpose. I want the same for my baby.""You have a funny way to show it! Screw the mother but save the child?""I tried to remove you from the book when I found out I was pregnant but my editor wouldn't let me. Besides, he knew better. He is held to a higher moral standard than everyone-""You laid down with him!", CJ said cutting her off with a sharp but lowered tone, not wanting draw attention to them. "You knew what you were doing! Just like I did. You love him, you keep his secrets, and you keep your bed warm for him. And if you did your job right his demons would have been assuaged and with a clear mind he can continue to do all the good that he does."
Relationships: C. J. Cregg/John Hoynes, Helen/John
Kudos: 7





	Sex, Lies, Videotape, and a Book

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story deals with the topic of Adultery. As it is a sensitive topic to many I will not be offended if you choose not to read. i have plenty of other stories for you to enjoy and more to come.  
> 
> 
> Okay so I'm am in love with this pairing as well as CJ/Danny. 
> 
> I thought about this as Helen Baldwin's book wasn't discussed any further after the 'Life on Mars' Episode. So I wanted play with that a little more. In my mind this occurred in early to mid Season Five before 'Full Disclosure'.
> 
> Also I found out that John Hoynes (Tim Matheson) is 12 years older than CJ Cregg (Allison Janney) in real life so I wanted to play off of the whole older man, younger woman thing.
> 
> Please like and leave a review if you want. Positive feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> I Do Not own these characters. They are property of NBC and Aaron Sorkins evil genius of a mind.

\---~★~---

' _Afternoon This is Joanne Cartwright and this is Just In, DC socialite Helen Baldwin tell all book as released today and along with the scathing inside tales behind the doors of the Observatory the book hints at the former Vice President having kept a long time mistress for over a decade. The book suggests that the woman is a member of the Bartlet administration. We have Alana Waters, the former Vice Presidents Attorney and Ezekiel Rasmussen, Political Correspondent here today to talk about the book. Ezekiel what do you think?'_

_'Some of the things shared to her by the former Vice President during their affair is quite detailed revealing undisclosed information to the public. Nothing that will cause him to have to appear before a review board or be subject to charges but classified information is that for a reason. As to this long time mistress she eluded to that's a little more concerning but where's the proof. This book, and I haven't read the whole book as just came out but, the read is more like she is jealous of this mystery woman.'_

_'It's interesting you say that because that's the exact way I understand it and it would explain her writing this book. Like a payback. Alana, what is going through John Hoynes mind at this time?'_

_'Well I want to say that the former Vice President is releasing his own book refuting these lies and shedding light to the truth to things that actually ocurred. I would definitely look for that. As of Ms Baldwin we can't give this hearsay any validity. You yourself said it reads more as a spurred former lover. My client admitted his wrong doings and has willingly paid the ultimate sacrifice, his career. Ms Baldwin is simply looking for a pay day.'_

_'And what of this mystery woman?'_

_'There is no other mystery woman in the Bartlet administration or DC. Ms Baldwin has derived these tales to sell books. Sex sells Joanne.'_

_'But if there was wouldn't it be worth uncovering. Who knows what classified information has been shared with her. I mean if during the seven month time span he was in a relationship with Helen he disclosed all of this, what other information was shared over a decade long affair. In fact Republican Senator Rich McCay of Iowa is demanding that this woman is sought out and subpoenaed.”_

_'And what we will have is witch hunt on our hands. If this woman exists and after ten years isn't saying anything then I would let sleeping dogs lie as it is obviously not the case with Ms Baldwin.'_

_'Alright we'll be back.'_

Leo clicked the remote turning off the TV. Turning to his staff he called Tobys name first.

"Ignore it. We don't have time to interrogate the entire female staff in the White House because Helen Baldwin said so!"

"We can't", Sam stated.

"I agree. She specifically stated a woman in the Bartlet administration. If she said in the District of Columbia we could", Josh said. " Plus McCay is going to cause all kinds of ruckus if we don't pretend to try and locate this woman."

"So what! He's a freshman Senator trying to make a name for himself. We can't go up in arms every time someone writes an article or book especially not a scorned ex-mistress. You remember the photographer who wrote that book. This is the same thing."

"No it isn't. This woman was in a sexual relationship with The Vice President who shared undisclosed information to her. Said information has proven to be accurate and further more why would she lie? This reeks of Lillenfield."

"I agree with Toby and I agree with Josh and Sam. And you know how that makes me crazy", Leo leaned back in his chair thinking. " Where's CJ?"

"Finishing the book, she's on the way."

"Excuse me Leo", Margaret stepped in handing Leo a note.

"Situation Room. I'll be back. Get with CJ come up with a game plan."

"Leo,"

"Not now Josh. I don't know anything yet", he said knocking on the Oval door while they left out of the office.

"We need CJ, what time's the first briefing?"

"Nine."

"Where the hell is she", Toby inquired walking into the communications bullpen.

"Toby", Ginger interrupted.

"Yeah,"

"That was Carol she said CJ stepped out she said she'll be back in an hour."

"This is great! Page her and tell her I need her now!"

\---~★~---

Somewhere in a dark corner parking lot in Arlington, CJ got into a black town car with dark tinted windows.

"This is too dangerous and don't call me at home anymore."

"That's all you have to say to me?"

"John you are radioactive. And how much did you miss me when you were spilling your guts and fucking Helen. Christ John look what you lost!"

"I'm being deposed."

"What? You resigned. Why now?"

"The book. My lawyer talked to them. She's saying its in my best interest-"

"No! Don't! You can't John! You promised!"

"Shit CJ I don't want to but..."

"But what?"

"I have sons."

"You have a daughter!"

"I promised Suzanne."

"Ha! You promised Suzanne? What about all the promises you made me?"

"You left me! None of this would be happening if you didn't leave!"

"How dare you blame this on me? Fuck John!", she cried. "I was you whore for eleven fucking years. That's all I'm ever going to be! And so will our bastard child!"

"Don't you ever talk about Victoria like that! You hear me?"

The two were silent in the car for a moment.

"No one knows. I won't say anything. I'm sorry I even thought about even doing it. I'll tell them that no such person exists."

"You can't", she said her face covered in tears.

"I can. I'm sorry", he wiped them away, "I'll protect you and Tori. Just like I promised."

"Helen knows who I am."

"What? I didn't tell her I swear."

"You talk in your sleep John. Always have. I met with her three months ago. How do think I found out she was pregnant?"

"Why didn't you tell me? Don't meet with her anymore. She's on a power trip right now."

"No she's hurt. Have you read the book John? Your heart was never hers. She said you called out my name when you finished."

CJ's pager went off. Looking at it she saw it was Toby. 

"I gotta go."

"Claudia Jean", he grabbed her wrist, "I love you. I have never stopped."

"None of that matters now John. Protect Tori you promised." 

"I know. How is she?"

"Great. In that expensive camp her father paid for, riding horses all day", she smiled at the thought of their nine year old child. "Getting more and more ornery like father everyday."

"Hey!", John said as they both laughed and just that fast CJ was in his arms.

"In a good way though. She misses you."

"I want to see her."

"You can't right now. She knows the truth. I could never lie to her."

"Does she hate me?"

"Never."

"Do you hate me?"

\---~★~---

Three Months Ago.

"CJ! Line 3", Carol called the outer office.

"This is CJ."

"I know it was you."

"Who is this?"

"He talks in his sleep, can we talk?"

"Where?"

"Lincoln Memorial, an hour."

"Awfully public."

"Well I don't think I'll be welcome in the West Wing."

"An hour then."

"Carol", she called hanging up standing to put on her tan wool coat and scarf.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going out for a while. I'll be back for the last briefing and I have my pager."

"Everything alright?"

"I'm not sure. I'll be back."

It was eight at night and the temperature was 27 degrees and falling. No one in their right mind would be out but here I am meeting my former lovers most recent mistress.

Her face was wrapped in a scarf in efforts to shield it from the wind. She wore a wool hat covering almost if not all of her blonde hair and was wearing what she assumed was a full length sherpa lined black coat. 

There were only five other people there two guards and what she would assume were three Asian tourist taking pictures in front of Lincoln. 

CJ stood next to the five foot six woman.

"You look warm."

"It's freezing. I wanted to say sorry."

CJ sarcastically snickered. "You wrote a tell all book that will have DC up in arms looking for this mystery mistress. That will crush my career and you are sorry? Why am I really here?"

Helen unbuttoned her coat.

"Oh my, Oh my God. Who knows?"

"Everyone when I go on Morning Edition tomorrow. I know your daughter is his. I kept her out of the book on purpose. I want the same for my baby."

"You have a funny way to show it! Screw the mother but save the child?"

"I tried to remove you from the book when I found out I was pregnant but my editor wouldn't let me. Besides, he knew better. He is held to a higher moral standard than everyone-"

"You laid down with him!", CJ said cutting her off with a sharp but lowered tone, not wanting draw attention to them. "You knew what you were doing! Just like I did. You love him, you keep his secrets, and you keep your bed warm for him. And if you did your job right his demons would have been assuaged and with a clear mind he can continue to do all the good that he does."

"He didn't love me. He loved you!", she cried. "Do you know how hard it is to be with a man and when he climaxes on top of you he says another woman's name? Or when he dreams its not his wife its her. The one who left!"

"You know nothing about what we shared for eleven years."

"Why did you leave if you still loved him?"

"I don't have to justify any of this to you. You and your book has caused me and my daughter nothing but one huge fucking headache."

"I don't want you to hate me. Our children will be siblings."

"Half and only by blood. I have to go."

CJ left the woman's side and walked back to the White House. On the way back CJ phoned John on an unlisted cell.

"We need to talk."

"When?"

"Tonight, you know where around eleven. Come in the back."

"I'll be there."

\---~★~---

"Do you hate me CJ?"

"No, I love you."

John kissed her.

"God that felt too good. I've missed you but if this comes out I'm taking Tori back to California. I already heard from a PR firm out there."

"I'll come with you."

"Be serious."

"I am. Nothing is holding me here anymore CJ."

"Suzanne? You could never leave her before."

"Well she is done with my sorry ass her words not mine. It was one thing when it was just you but Helen and the book tipped the scales in the fuck you category."

"And what about Helen and her baby?"

"If the paternity test comes back that its mine I will take care of her and my child. Just like I did with you."

"You really want to come?", she smiled.

"Yes, keep smiling Claudia Jean."

CJ kissed him. 

"Mmm, I want you so much baby."

"Oh no, I gotta go!"

"Let me come by tonight."

"Are you crazy John? At any given day the press could be outside my house."

"How about our usual? I really, really", CJ laughed as he nibbled on her neck, "really want to make love to you."

"I might be late."

"I'll be there all night."

"I'll think about it."

"Don't think baby just come. Pun intended."

"Okay", she kissed him again. 

"You're already wet aren't you?" CJ just looked at him, "Say it baby."

"Yes", she shared quietly before John drove his tongue in her mouth pulling CJ down on the seat underneath him. His finger toying with her zipper as he already undid her pants button. 'How the hell did he always manage to do this to her?', she thought. 

John was the best lover she ever had. He knew her thoughts and her body like no other. Meeting with him was always dangerous. She wondered many years later if he was ever really going to tell the world who she was during the deposition or was it all just a ploy to get her back.

"John", she sighed. "Not now. I'll come, tonight." 

"Yeah?", he said with a sly grin.

"Yes, I love you."

John let her up and she ran her fingers through her hair and re-buttoned her pants.

"I'll see you tonight", they kissed again then CJ got out the and quickly made her way to her car and left.

\---~★~---

As soon as CJ entered the White House, Toby cornered her. 

"Where have you been CJ? All hell is breaking loose. I had you paged twice."

"Sorry, I was in Arlington and I was on the way back. I didn't want to stop and find a phone. What's up? I gotta brief."

"What's up? The book CJ!"

"I read it, I know what I'm going to say."

"Hoynes is going to be deposed."

"I know."

"How do you know? I just found out."

"Who do you think I was in Arlington to see?", Toby closed her door.

"Do you know how stupid that was CJ!"

"It's fine Toby, no one saw us we were careful and we only talked nothing happened."

"What did he say?"

"Tori and I are fine. He's going to refute it as lies."

"She knows it's you."

"So what, she has no proof."

"What are you going to say?"

"Stay on the edge. I don't wanna dive to deep. Pose it as no more than hearsay comparable to a discount bin romance novel or an article in trashy tabloid magazine then bring it back to the Presidents agenda. The gun bill is the real story."

"That could work if its done right. What about McCay?"

"Opportunistic, looking to make a name for himself. Nothing can be done without proof. It's a fishing expedition Toby nothing more. The burden of proof,"

"Yeah. I don't know if that will work. She wouldn't have meant with you or added you to the book if she didn't have proof. Don't poke the bear. She and McCay could possibly be working with one another. I wouldn't put anything past them."

"Let me get Josh and Sam don't go anywhere near that briefing room until I get back."

\---~★~---

"Mr Vice President this package just came for you", his assist stated coming into his office.

"Thank you Janine and its John now I'm not the Vice President anymore."

"Yes Sir", she said exiting the room.

John opened the package to find a note and a videotape.

'For once tell the truth or this will go out to every news station.'

John put the tape in the VCR and covered his mouth with his hand. 

One the screen was a CJ on her knees expertly giving John a blow job. Fast forwarding he watched CJ riding him hard like her life depended on it. And if anyone was still confused John cried out her name several times throughout the video.

John stopped the tape and picked up his cell to dial a number he wished he never called in the first place.

"Yeah?"

"Meet with me."

"No."

"Don't do this Helen. This is not about us or a pay day anymore my daughter doesn't deserve it."

"Daughters! You son of a bitch!"

"I'll double the advance your editors gave you. Burn the copies."

"Anything to save your precious Claudia Jean", she laughed. "Did you ask her for a paternity test?", John was silent. "I didn't think so. Not that I blame you Victoria is a dead ringer for you John. I'm amazed that people haven't figured it out yet. Then again you keep her locked away at camps or home on the ranch with Grandmommy and Granddaddy don't you. I wonder if they will be as accepting with my baby. I know everything about you John."

"If you don't want money what do you want Helen? I'm tired of these games. Just tell me what you want!"

"I want you to love me the way you loved her!"

"I do."

"Liar! You can't tell the truth! Fuck! You screwed me and cried her name just like in this video!"

"I'm sorry Helen. You knew I was married."

"But Suzanne didn't hold your heart. Her heart belongs to another."

"Helen don't. Suzanne has nothing to do with us."

"Us? There is no us!"

"Meet with me. Just to talk."

The line was quiet. He was unsure if she was even still there.

"No."

"Then tell me what it is that you want so that you can destroy those copies and let me savage my life. Tell me Helen and I'll give it to you."

"Her resignation by the end of the day. To make sure a copy of that tape is sitting on her desk and Leo Mcgarry's desk. Give me proof and I'll destroy the tapes."

She hung up. 

"Fuck!", John called CJ's cell but she was currently briefing.

\---~★~---

"Leo! what's going on in the situation room", Josh caught up with him as he crossed the bullpens.

"Some stuff in Ecuador and Hurricane Andres is headed toward Cancun. It's wind speeds are up to 147 and its moving at 35 mph."

"Leo that's Category 4 strength and that slow it will be catastrophic. They won't be able withstand-"

"I know."

"What are we doing? Are we sending aid?"

"Not yet the trajectory path has it moving into the gulf", he said looking through the messages Margaret handed him while walking into his office. "Where it is going to build back up its speed sending it straight into the Alabama Florida panhandle."

"This just came", Margaret handed him a large manilla envelope.

"Who is it from?"

"No return name only a post office box number in Baltimore."

Leo took the envelope from and opened it. 

"Is CJ done briefing?"

"She's wrapping it up."

"I need to see her in case she gets questions on this Educator situation and an update on the Hurricane."

"I'll tell Carol."

"What's happening with Ecuador?", Josh asked.

"Five of our guys are being held by the latest rebel clan. They were captured in a coup attempt. The Presidential Army was able to stop said coup however our guys was taken as a consultation prize. Their supporters are hanging flags and marking building graffiti saying 'Verdad de las libertades'."

"The free truth?"

"Freedoms Truth", Leo stood putting the tape in looking for his remote. 

"What are going to do?"

"We are sending in a team to get them out. State doesn't want to wait. And I agree. They are unstable and executing five US Marines one live television will put their cause on front pages around the world."

"Excuse me Josh, Sams looking for you and Leo the Ambassador to Ecuador on line two."

"Leo, I gotta go."

"Go!, and check back in with me I want you in the meeting in the Oval."

"Okay."

Forgetting all about the remote, Leo picked up the phone.

"Mr Ambassador tell me you have some good news!"

\---~★~---

CJ stepped out of the briefing room and was conferring with Carol when Margaret told her Leo needed her.

"Hey Leo what's up?"

"Hurricane Andres is going to hit Cancun at a Category 4 tomorrow morning around 3 am. After it leaves there its coming straight to the Alabama\Florida coast. But its moving at 35 mph."

"What are we doing?"

"The President is going to issue a state of emergency for Alabama, Florida, and Georgia. FEMA and the Red Cross are already down there helping with preparations. Governor Finley of Alabama and Governor Jacobson of Florida has already issued mandatory evacuations along panhandle."

"Anything else?"

"Ecuador", he said closing his door.

Fifteen minutes later CJ exited Leo's office heading towards her office.

"Hey CJ", Josh saw her in passing, "you talk to Leo? He was looking for you earlier."

"Yeah I just came from there. How do you think this thing in Ecuador is going to play out?"

"I'm not sure. I'm heading to the Oval to sit in on the meeting now. Hey are you okay? I caught a little of the briefing and you seemed a bit off."

"Yeah, I'm a little tired I was up late reading that asinine book."

"Do you think this mystery mistress is real?"

"I honestly don't know Josh but spending resources to unearth a possible someone who doesn't want to be found is a waste of time and aside from the insanities of the hour we have real work to do."

"CJ this package came for you while you were briefing."

"Who from?"

"Not sure. No return name only a post office box", she handed CJ the manilla envelope.

"Hey Leo, got a package just like that. Is it from Baltimore?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Josh!", Donna shouted throwing her hands up in the air. "Oval!"

"I'm going! I gotta go CJ but check it out and tell me if its something I need to know about."

"Yeah."

CJ opened the package to find a black VHS cassette tape. She closed her office door and put it in then was instantly mortified by what she saw next. She pressed fast forward until the end then ejected the tape. 75 minutes of John fucking her three ways to Sunday.

'Oh fuck' she thought remembering Josh say that Leo had received the same package earlier that day.

She reached for her cell, seven missed calls all from John.

"John", her voice caught as tears rolled down her face. 

"I'm sorry CJ. I'm so sorry."

"What does she want?"

"To make you, me, and our daughter suffer."

"Leo has this."

"Yeah. Meet me."

"No. Later I'll come to the loft. Right now I have to resign."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, just your presence will have the rest of the White House talking. I want to make my exit as quiet as possible."

"Baby-,"

"Not now John. When I get there I want you to hold me then turn me inside out."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

After she hung up, she asked Carol to have Toby come over then call Margaret and get her sometime in the Oval as soon as possible.

As she typed her resignation she tried desperately to focus on the life she would have in California with her daughter. As much as she wanted John there she knew he couldn't come. John's life was DC and politics. Even with Helen Baldwins book looming over head right now John could make a political comeback. CJ however was done. She would take that job at Stone-Bridges, Inc PR Firm and make a wonderful life for her daughter away from the glare of DC.

\---~★~---

As CJ typed, Leo's meeting ended. With swift precision and stealth the prisoners were rescued and were on their way back home. The only fatalities were on the rebels side as the Presidents Army ended the rebellion once the Americans were out of harms way.

Leo walked in his office around ten and sat at his desk. It was days like these that took them off message that he truly loathed. His eyes roamed his desk and the manilla envelope caught his attention. He found the remote and hit play. 

His mouth dropped seeing his Press Secretary being splayed by the then Vice President.

"No, CeeJay", he uttered stopping the tape. He ejected it and broke it in two.

"Margaret!", 

"Yeah Leo?"

"I need CJ!"

"She just called asking for time in the Oval tonight."

"No I want her in here now!"

Minutes later CJ entered carrying a folder with Toby in stride closing the door behind them.

"Explain this", he dropped the broken tape on the desk.

"You watched it? Then there's nothing to explain except at this time I would like to tender my resignation", she held out the folder to him.

Leo accepted. He briefly read it and asked Margaret to make two copies. All the while his eyes didn't move from CJ.

She felt small standing before him. Like being called into the principals office or a child about to punished. At least Toby had her back. 

Margaret came back in with the copies, handed them to Leo, then closed the door on the way out.

"Sign them", Leo dropped the copies on the desk. She placed them back together and handed it to him. "No give them to him."

"Leo?"

"You owe him an explanation."

Leo knocked on the door to the Oval and was given consent to enter.

"Mr Mcgarry, Mr Zeigler, and Ms Cregg! Now its a party!"

"Sir we have a serious matter to address."

"What's wrong?", he asked removing his glasses now seeing the visage of his compatriots. 

CJ handed him the folder. Jed lifted his glasses just enough to read the contents of the letter that perplexed him even further. 

"CJ did you find a better job?", he joked.

"Another job yes but that's not the reason I am resigning."

"Then why? Is it the money? Leo give her a raise I think she's doing a stellar job."

"I am the mystery mistress."

"What?", he was genuinely confused.

"I was John Hoynes mistress for eleven years. My daughter Victoria is our daughter."

The President sank in his chair dropping the file on the desk.

"Why today?"

"John, Leo, and I received a videoed proof of an encounterment I had with the Vice President about three years ago."

"You?...Do you love him at least?"

"Yes Sir."

"Sir, I will have a corporal escort Ms Cregg out of the White House at once."

"No, I'll do it", Toby spoke for the first time. 

"Thank you Toby. Regardless of the information we learned today CJ has done a great service to me and to her country Leo and she will not be just discarded like trash. CJ it will be hard but I wish you and Victoria all the luck in the future." 

"Thank you Sir. It was a pleasure serving at the pleasure of the President", she reached her hand to him but Jed stepped around the desk and hugged her.

"Toby see that she gets her immediate things and get the key to her office. Lock it before you walk her to her car. Speak to no one on your way out. When you come back I need Josh and Sam in here now."

"Yes Sir."

"CJ any items remaining will be sent to whatever address you give Toby."

"Thank you Sir."

"And call Abby sometime to keep her updated with what's going on with you." 

"Yes Sir."

"Good Luck my dear", he hugged her again. 

"Thank you."

With that Toby walked with her to her office then out of the West Wing to her car. To all who knew a heavy heart laid with them to the passer by it looked like an everyday activity. At the car Toby embraced her.

"I'm going to miss you."

"Yeah, me too."

"You going over there."

"Yeah."

"Be careful. Call me when you get to California."

"Yeah", she said again. Although no physical tears Toby could see her pain.

"You're going to be okay. I'll see you on January 21, 2006."

"Yeah", she said with a laugh getting in the car. Toby kissed her forehead through the window and watched as she drove off.

\---~★~---

CJ pulled up at the former Vice Presidents private residence. She stared up at the red brick building taking a minute to reflect on all the times they had meant there under the guise of nightfall. All the weekends tucked away in their own little world, some with their daughter some without. The tape that was filmed there that forced her out of her dream job. She had six good years which was more than most but she also had so much to do. 

CJ stepped out of the car and walked up to the building. John's loft was on the top floor. It was massive and all his. It used to be theirs.

"Evening Ms Cregg."

"Evening Graham. How's it going tonight?"

"Quiet. You?"

"Oh this has been a truly crappy day."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks for saying that."

She stepped in the elevator with the agent who took her up, immediately the door opened John greeted her with open arms.

CJ fell into his arms and everything she held back came pouring out making her collapse right there in the foyer she balled and as promised John held her.

He helped her undress and put her in the shower, fed her then took her to bed. Neither left the loft for three days. 

A package was delivered the forth day containing the remaining copies of the tape. John burned them in the fireplace then took her back to bed. 

"When do you have to be in California?"

"Two weeks."

"We can go out early with Tori and find a house. Something on the beach would be great."

"About that, I don't think you should come yet."

"Why?"

"It's too soon. While I appreciate the tack in which they handled my resignation your presence so soon with us in California will start the rumor mill going again. Especially since Helen denied the whole mystery mistress citing as a bit of fiction in her nonfiction world. I still can't believe people fell for that nor do I want to know what it cost you to get her to do that."

"It doesn't matter the cost. We here together in each others arms and that's all that matters."

"John politics is your life, I won't ask you to leave it. Sure you will be happy for a while but DC is where you thrive. Not to mention you are still married to Suzanne. If we have learned anything it is that you can't have both. Plus Helen's daughter will need her daddy."

"I have already filed a quick no contest divorce. Give me six months. Also in that time Helen would have had her baby and the paternity test will be done. I'll deal with that. I don't want to be with anyone else but you. I want to raise our daughter together and I want to make love to you all night for the rest of my life Claudia Jean."

She laughed and John joined.

"I want that too."

"Good, so?", he produced a fabulous four carat marques cut diamond ring in a white gold setting. "In one year, will you do me the honor of marrying me Claudia?"

"Yes!", she cried, "Yes!"

John hugged her and kissed her. Things escalated quickly from there and John took her all night long. 

\---~★~---

The next week Tori returned from camp and was ecstatic by the news. They spent the last week packing up the house, eating out, and enjoying each other before John dropped them at Dulles going to Lax.

At the gate stood Toby, Sam, Josh, Carol, and Donna.

Donna was the first to break the line followed by Carol.

"How'd you know?"

"A little bird called the First Lady who really wanted to be here."

"Victoria!"

"Shes on the phone."

"Ma'am?"

"Don't you fuss at my honorary granddaughter!"

"Yes Ma'am", she ruffled Tori's beautiful black hair.

"Claudia Jean, Jed sends his love and says you better not forget us."

"I could never."

"4th of July 2006 you and John come to the farm. You understand?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good we love you dear and congratulations."

"Thank you." CJ hung up the phone handing it back to Donna.

"Congratulations CJ", Sam hugged her then Josh. They officially had her in tears now. Toby was last. 

"I'm happy for you", he hugged her.

"January 21st?"

"With bells on."

_'Now boarding Flight 1061 Nonstop to Los Angles'_

"That's us Mom!"

"Okay. I love you guys!"

"We love you too CJ!"

"Good Luck!"

CJ boarded and secured Tori first then herself. 

"I'm so excited Mom! When is Daddy coming?"

"Not for a little while kiddo."

"Will he come visit?"

"I'm not sure. He will call he always does."

In two months time Helen Baldwin had her daughter. A paternity test was done immediately after the birth per court order. As John still had friends in high places the results were expedited and within a week John found out that the blonde haired little girl was not his daughter.

As Helen's book sales and credibility plummeted, she moved back to her New England hometown to raise her beautiful daughter with the support of her family.

\---~★~---

Six months later

"Mommy, look at the kite", the ten year old ran down the beach flying the purple and pink kite her Grandpa Jed sent for her birthday. 

Today was the perfect day for kite flying. The February day was slighty warm but breezy at 69°.

A barefoot CJ trailed behind her energetic daughter but was watching her the whole time. 

"That's great honey! Don't go to far", she shouted. Luckily the beach was kinda empty today. 

They stayed for another hour or so but CJ was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to take a warm bath and find a black and white movie that she'd seen a thousand times to fall asleep on. Thank goodness she had one more day to relax to before starting her work week.

John had only came to California once a couple of weeks after they landed to finalize the papers on the house for CJ. She fell in love with a gorgeous four bedroom three and a half bath with a bonus room right on the beach in Santa Monica and John was happy to buy it for her. 

After helping to Christensen their bedroom and shower John had to return to Texas to settle some things there then back up to DC.

"Baby its getting late and Mommy is tired let's head in. We can come back tomorrow if you want."

Tori bolted up the steps first and screamed. CJ rushed up right behind her and cried at the sight in front of her.

John was there and their living room that now resembled a floral shop.

Tori was in his arms. 

"Mommy daddy is home!"

John slowly lowered their daughter to the floor. Staring at CJ.

"John?", CJ stood on the deck looking at him.

"You're pregnant!"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want that to be the only reason you came back." John stopped her wavering lips with a passionate kiss leaving her breathless and crying.

"I was coming back because I love you and I'm going to marry you. My divorce is done."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I don't want anyone else but you Claudia Jean. When?", he placed his hand on her stomach feeling his child flutter beneath him.

"May 23rd."

"What are we having?"

"A boy."

"A boy", he whispered in her ear as he held her. "Thank you baby. I'll really thank you after the munchkin goes to sleep. Come on, let's get you inside."

•••~★~•••

2 years later

John drove up to the security post at the Bartlett Farm and was immediately flagged through.

"Mommy I can't wait to see Grandma Abbey", Tori said for the twentieth time.

"I know me too and don't run off without us knowing were you are."

"I won't I promise."

John took at look at his wife. He knew she was nervous.

"It's going to be okay honey." 

"It's been two years, what of they don't want me here?"

"Abbey personally called to invite us. She wouldn't have if it was a problem."

"Leo's going to be here. He's the only one that hasn't called me. I talked to everyone else even the President."

"CJ if you don't relax I will turn this car around."

CJ looked at John and burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Alright here we go."

John pulled up and Tori was the first to jump out.

"Victoria slow down what did your Mama just tell you!"

"Sorry Daddy!"

"Oh leave her alone John!", Abbey shouted.

"Grandma Abbey!"

"Oh look at my big girl!", Tori squeezed the former First Lady.

"Where's Grandpa Jed?"

"In the den go say hi."

As Tori ran in the house, John walked up holding their one year old, Ethan Alexander and CJ was holding their three month old, Isabella Grace.

Abbey kissed Ethan and John then kissed CJ taking the opportunity to relieve her of Isabella.

"You look fabulous, CJ no one would be able to tell you had a baby three months ago and I love that dress."

"Thank you Ma'am."

"Don't even start with that. Get in here. We'll get you bags later."

"Jed! Look what the cats dragged in."

"John, how are you?", he extended his hand, which John shook.

"Great Sir."

"And who is this dashing young man."

"Ethan. Say hi to Grandpa Jed."

Ethan opened and closed his hand then laid his head back on Johns shoulder.

The adults awed and thought it was so cute.

"Claudia Jean", Jed let go of Tori hand to extend his arm to CJ as the other hand was being supported by his cane.

CJ ran over hugging the aged former President..

"Don't you dare cry or I will start too." 

"Ohkay", she sniffed stepping back up John's side.

"Are you two done?", Jed asked taking a look at John's look alike or as they called her Isabella. 

"Nope I think we have one more in us", John said. CJ just smiled but Abbey picked up on a greater dynamic between the two.

"Jed take John in the den, CJ let me show you were you are sleeping."

As the ladies left the men settled down. Ethan was getting cranky and John knew it was almost time for his nap.

"So John, what did you think of the race?"

"I wasn't watching."

"Balderdash. I know for certain you received several calls from quite a few party members."

"CJ and I decided to step out of the political limelight. I had my chance and I messed it up."

"Certain people want to see you in 2010 to boot Vinnick out. Santos was the wrong guy. You and Baker with Josh at the helm and Leo consulting is the winning ticket. Toby is willing to do some speech writing to craft your message."

John just listened and nodded. If Claudia even overheard this conversation she would go through the roof.

Upstairs Abbey showed CJ her room that had an ensuite connecting to another bedroom for the kids. 

"I love these Jack and Jill Rooms Abbey but you could have put the kids in with us. How many people are going to be here this weekend?"

"It's fine. Some folks are staying in town. Also this way you and John can get some private time. How's everything going with that?"

"Great! We are so happy Abbey. I didn't think John could live outside of the beltway but he's good. We love our life in LA. Walks on the beach, sunsets, Tori is doing great and Ethan is such a Daddy's boy. John is wonderful with him."

"And this one?", she said rocking Isabella.

"Great. She's such a good baby."

"Are you pregnant?"

"Maybe. We are waiting to take the test. I'm only a week late."

"Damn girl you two gotta slow down!"

"If I am this is it. I'll be 40 this year and John 52."

"Stop me if this is too personal but how did you two even get together initially?"

"It is personal but I was a twenty five year old fresh on the scene in DC working with Emily's List. John was a Senator they were backing. We met several times and nothing happened. He was older and dashing. I had heard the rumors but he didn't seem like the type talking to him. One day I was tipsy, I wish I could have blamed it on alcohol but I can't, but I asked him straight out about the rumors and he showed me."

"I was hooked. It was wrong I know but what John did and still can do always sent me into orbit. About a year in Suzanne called me. She wanted to meet. So we did. Suzanne told me it was my job to satisfy his sexual needs."

"What? No!", Abbey was on pins and needles.

"She loved another but loved being a party wife. They had children and she wanted their father to be there. Suzanne told me I couldn't have any children with him. That rule got broken with Tori though but she didn't flip. Apparently John had many lovers before me but none after me until I left and then Helen. The rest is history."

"Goodness girl that would be a far better book than that garbage Helen wrote." They laughed.

"Baby", John interrupted. "He needs to lie down. I heated up his bottle and gave it to him already."

"Aw come here, are you sleepy?", John handed Ethan to her. Abbey gave John Isabella then made a place for Ethan in the middle of the bed.

"This one has a guard railing. I'm having Liz bring her crib over for Isabella."

"Thank you."

"John can you grab the portable bassinet from the car for Izzy?"

"Yeah one minute, can you excuse us for a minute Abbey?"

"Sure", she pulled the door shut leaving out the room.

"What did we talk about before we left?"

"John it's only Abbey she asked and-"

"Claudia Jean", he said pointedly. "We are not here to talk about any of that. No more mentions of our past or the details as to why you resigned. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." 

"Okay. Give me a kiss." CJ smiled kissing her husband. 

"I am really sorry baby."

"I know. No more though. Izzy needs to be fed and changed I'm sure."

"I got her."

"How are you feeling?"

"Good my stomach is a little queasy but I'm okay."

"Alright, and I want the bassinet in our room. Izzy needs to be close."

"That's fine. Thank you."

"No problem."

After John left CJ sat back on the bed with Ethan unbuttoned her shirt and started to fed Isabella.

Abbey walked past.

"You want me to close the door?", she whispered.

"No Johns coming back." 

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah John doesn't want me talking about the past."

"I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"I know, it's okay."

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really. Some tea and soup would be nice."

"I'll put some on come down when she's done."

"Thank You."

John came back and set up the bassinet. CJ went downstairs as he went back outside to get the rest of the bags. 

"When is everyone else getting here?"

"Toby, Andi, and the twins will be here this evening. They are driving up from New York. You've seen them right?"

"Yes they came out for a week on January 21st. We didn't do much because I was really pregnant but it was good seeing them."

"Well they are only staying until the 5th. Josh, Sam and Ainsley will be here early on the 4th they couldn't get away too long. Be advised they will be poaching your husband for a presidency run in 2010. John still has a lot of fans in Congress. Leo and Jordan will be here tomorrow but they are staying for a week. When are you and John leaving?"

"The day after too. We are going to the ranch for a week. Tori is going to stay there for the rest of the summer. John and I are bringing the little ones back home. I have to be back at work." 

"Still loving the job?" 

"Yes."

"And John what's he doing with his time?"

"Working he still. He does a lot of consulting. He keeps busy."

"Sounds like you two have a perfect little life out there."

"I wouldn't say perfect but we are happy. The kids keep us going."

"Claudia", she turned to look at him. "The kids are down, let's go for a walk. It's nice out."

"Abby can you listen out for kids?"

"Of course! You two go enjoy yourselves."

"Thanks."

They walked out the backdoor hand and hand strolling down toward the lake. John did a little spin with CJ pulling her closer to him.

"Is she happy Abbey?", Jed asked walking up behind Abbey as she looked out at the couple.

"She says she is but John is controlling. Is he going to run?"

"I'm not sure. I've planted the seeds. He seems to love his new life. I'm not sure he wants to leave it. Come on honey leave them be."

"This was a wonderful suggestion", CJ said sitting next to John under the trees by the lake.

"Good. CJ",

"Hmm?"

"I want you to pare back from Abbey. She's too nosy."

"John she's not. We haven't seen each other in two years. She just wants to make sure I'm happy. And I am except when you get like this."

"I'm sorry. I'm just protective of you."

"I'm a big girl. I'm okay."

John moved his hand over her shoulder and flicked at her breast. He quickly turned his head when she looked at him.

"You're not slick! Don't you dare start John Hoynes."

"Oh I think I will start Mrs Hoynes", he kissed CJ making her melt.

"John", she whined as his hand moved under her dress stroking his finger over her center the outside of her panties.

"Is this why you asked me to wear this dress?"

"Yes Ma'am. If I had my way you'd wear nothing but dresses and tear away panties." They both laughed.

"You realize we have an unusual amount of sex right."

"Not unusual for us. Get rid of those panties baby and come sit on my lap."

"Grandma Abbey where's my Mom?"

"She went for a walk with your father. What do you need?"

"I just want to go horseback riding but I have to get permission."

"Well they should be back soon why don't you visit Grandpa Jed for a little while."

Ten minutes later the last guests of the day rolled into the driveway. 

"Uncle Toby!", Tori ran down to the car hugging him.

"Victoria you've gotten so big. Where's your mom?"

"With Daddy out for a walk..Hi Huck, Hi Molly."

"Come on in you guys."

As they settled in John and CJ walked back in the back door. 

"Hey guys."

"John, CJ", they all exchanged handshakes and hugs.

"Cute dress CJ", Andi commented making her blush.

"Thank you."

"Go check on the baby", John said in her ear. 

"Oh let me check on the baby."

"I'll come with I haven't seen her", Andi followed.

"I'll take the kids to see the cows."

"Dad can I ride the horse?"

"Not now Tori. Just go look at the animals with Abbey."

"But Dad,"

"Victoria, why don't you go help your mother instead."

"Yes Sir", she ran up the steps in the room.

"I wanna be like you when I grow up", Toby said wryly. John wasn't sure what he meant by that but he didn't like it.

"John, Toby, let's talk like men do leave the children to our wives."

\---~★~---

Later that evening, after dinner everyone retired to their rooms. Toby and Andi was exhausted and put the twins down by eight.

Ethan was out early as well but Tori watched TV quietly before she fell asleep an hour later. Isabella had just started sleeping through the night a few weeks ago so CJ and John was grateful. 

Enjoying the cool breeze of the New Hamshire summer night, they laid naked under an open window with only a sheet covering them. 

"What's on your mind John? You should be sleep by now."

"I don't know. I'm not comfortable."

"Do you want me to suck your cock?", she smirked.

"No baby", he smiled, "but thanks for asking. I feel like an outsider here. Like everyone is watching me, judging me. It's no secret we didn't get along in the White House then I tarnished on of their own an took her away from them. Now I feel like I have to sell our lives to them."

"So show them. I'm okay. John you have had me since I meant you almost fifteen years ago. You are controlling in and out of bed. You are stubborn, charismatic, brilliant, an excellent lover, funny, sweet and romantic when you want to be. Above all of that you are a good man."

"I knew what I was getting into when I said yes. I wanted you honey then, now, always. I am exactly where I want to be."

"Thank you Claudia", he ran his finger outlining her face, then kissed her. "You are just as beautiful as the day I met you all those years ago. I love you."

"I love you John."

"You can commence with the cock sucking now."

CJ laughed as she ducked her head under the sheet.

\---~★~---

Four years later

To many people's dismay John didn't run for any political office again.

He enjoyed his life with his wife and six children. CJ was indeed pregnant and March of the following year she gave birth to a baby boy, Liam Asher. With that CJ was offically done and tied her tubes.

"John, I'm gone! I'm dropping off Tori, Ethan, and Izzy", she yelled front the front door. "Go get in the car kids. Tori make sure they are in their car seats securely."

"Kay, come on guys."

"Hey, I'm here", John came down the stairs holding Liam.

"Put him down John. He's too big", she said kissing her sons cheek. 

"He's fine. Jackson and Greyson's plane is landing in a few so we might be down on the beach by the time you get home."

"That's okay, I know where to find you", she kissed him.

"I'll walk you out."

"No I don't want Liam throwing a fit when he sees us leaving. Take it easy today."

"Why?"

"Because you always show off for the boys. Remember the last time? Tennis and basketball? You were sore for almost a week afterwards and because I wore you out last night and I want more tonight."

"First I am in peak physical condition, second you can never wear me out, and third I had you trembling and shaking remember?" 'Oh God! John! I'm coming!', he said in a high pitched voice mimicking her.

"Shut up!", she slapped his arm playfully. John pulled her close kissing her. 

"I love you Mrs Hoynes."

"Love you too."

"Good", he pecked her on the lips then patted her rump. "Now go to work and be safe."

He opened the door and waved to the kids. Tori was in the drivers seat.

"Mom can I drive? I have my learners."

John laughed as CJ rolled her eyes. 

This right here with his children and the woman he was in love with for the rest of his life is all he ever could hope for or needed.

\---~★~---


End file.
